


right now

by justK



Series: random nct works [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Qian Kun, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, I'm back with another, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Betaed, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, bottom Kun nation!, its not explicit, its soft, johnkun, pls leave kudos and comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: but right now,this is peace.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: random nct works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	right now

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.  
> i guess it was inspired by  
> [this](https://twitter.com/johnkun_text/status/1343259501172932608?s=19)

_to see a world in a grain of sand_

lingering in the thickness of his coat, holding onto the fabric and refusing to fall onto the piles of grit underneath their feet. 

it could all come down to this, Kun thinks. they're small, just tiny beings in a world of the unknown, holding onto whatever they can, Johnny, for instance, in this very moment, his boyfriend's large figure clinging to his arm in return, looking mostly like a cute overgrown puppy, not allowing himself to let go of Kun's small frame, afraid Kun would disappear if he ever left his side, falling down, down, down, to the sea of souls. pretty much the same way that small grain of sand refused to go back to its pile. 

this was their world, both, Kun and Johnny's. 

simple, yet complicated. 

complete, yet not enough. 

just a particle of dust in a whirlwind of emotions. but such a powerful speck, it was more like a spark, glowing and enlightening the path before them, not enough to tell them where to go, but enough to provide a certain _safety_ they desperately clung to with all their being. 

similar to the feeling that enveloped them right then, both staring at the sea, feeling the freezing breeze all over their exposed skin. it was winter, and sadly the only moment they had had in the year to visit the beach, just the two of them. but it was fine. they were together, and in these lives of them, in this their world… _it sufficed_. 

_and a heaven in a wild flower_

it had always been Johnny's pleasure to bathe Kun in the most beautiful of flowers. 

just like Syringa, Kun had been a beautiful nymph, hiding himself in a wild flower disguise, sweet-smelling and lovely, and Johnny hadn't hesitated to chase him, finding heaven within Kun's being. the most beauteous blossom Johnny had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

they were lilacs, the ones Kun was holding right now, leaning back on Johnny's strong chest, counting each petal, one by one, contrasting his pretty, slim and milky fingers with the violet hue of the bouquet between his arms. 

it was intriguing, he found. the way he could see what Johnny saw in him, just not about himself, but about Johnny himself, as if his hyung (or _gē_ , Kun would love to use his mandarin on Johnny, and Johnny would love to comply) had passed on his emotions into those little flowers, so that Kun could see a piece of Johnny's own soul within. 

_heaven_ , that's what Johnny would call it. _heaven whenever i'm with you._

_hold infinity in the palm of your hand_

the world is so immense and vast, it would often inspire anxiety, but that was okay, it could be calming too. like when Kun stepped out of their shared room, the one they were living in only for brief three nights, only to see the hugeness of the sea, or, _well,_ the little vastness his curious eyes were allowed to perceive. 

the world being endless was not something that could cause any sort of negative emotion in them, though, because they had each other. 

Kun was able to hold Johnny's large hands between both his tiny ones, as he used them for support to raise his hips and slam them back down despite the burning sensation on his thighs, a mewl escaping his lips at the way Johnny would thrust up just the slightest bit to rub at his sweet spot, making Kun collapse on his chest. 

“cute little thing,” Johnny whispered. 

“Johnny, don't…” Kun would plead back, shivering on top of him. 

“Johnny yes,” and that's when Johnny would plant his feet on the mattress, raising his pelvis to meet Kun's butt, sneaking his arm around Kun's waist to keep him still. 

“oh. my. god.” choppy and a little breathless, that's how Kun would sound at times like these. 

“ _pretty leader,_ ” Johnny kept on talking. “cum for me,” it was meant to be recorded, truly, with how worshipping it sounded. 

“only if you- _ah!_ ” he had to pause. “only if you cum with me… in me.” 

“of course, love.” 

it was an intense love making which they made over and over and over again. testing their libido and taking advantage of it, to make up for all the time they were apart. and at the end, it would be their two naked bodies, the best nude aesthetic, laying down, tangled in white bedsheets, Kun's head on top of Johnny's chest, tracing the lines of his abs and playing with Johnny's big hands, where a ring that no one suspected about embraced one of Johnny's long, slender fingers, no one knew, because Kun spotted another ring, completely different, but equally meaningful on his own hand. 

there, interlacing his fingers with Johnny's, in the safety and warmth of his arms, Kun could tell you what infinity is like. 

_and eternity in an hour_

it is not that frequently that they have time for themselves, often resorting to quick hugs in the company halls, or phone calls late at night. not that they complained, though. because with each other, even the shortest of times would be enough. that's something you learn to do when you love someone that much, treasuring every single breath, every time their eyes meet, every lingering touch… 

_an hour_ , they had told them, _an hour and we have to take each of you back to your dorms._

they didn't even pay attention. because an hour was probably not enough, but it was eternity with the right person. 

**Author's Note:**

> back again with another drabble, this time is Johnkun and i hope you enjoy :)  
> also, leave a comment or kudos if you like it, preferably both, i enjoy reading comments ❤️
> 
> and also, take care guys, this pandemic is not over yet, it is not the time to lower your guard, i'm telling you this because i came out positive to covid, and i would like to use this to remind everyone to not be as stupid as i was to think i was already safe and that this virus was completely out of my reach :(  
> end of the request (because it's a request 👆🏻, i'm actually begging you to be careful)
> 
> lots of love!


End file.
